


Come With Me

by rach



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Sans, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinky, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, Sans/Frisk - Freeform, Sub Frisk, They returned to the surface, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach/pseuds/rach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is taken to the bone zone. Forgive me, for I have sinned. Porn with plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 100+ kudos is my dream and i have achieved it. Thanks guys.
> 
> EDIT: Woah, didn't expect so many hits! I'll start writing some more undertale real soon. (to think that ive escaped fanfic hell)

You threw the last of the bags down onto the floor and wiped sweat off your brow. Sans, standing next to you, plopped a stack of boxes down by your bags of clothing. The both of you let out a heavy sigh of exhaustion, due to carrying and stacks and stacks of books and mementos from the old house. This was your new home.

"That was a real workout."

You nodded in response.

"I ASSUME THAT SANS AND THE HUMAN HAVE SETTLED ALL OF THE THINGS WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BRING HERE," Papyrus bellowed from outside.

"FOR ONCE, SANS IS NOT LAZY!"

Sans chuckled, grinning at you. "What'cha wanna do now?" he asked, and you looked at him, sighed once, and flopped onto the couch. He walked over to you and put his hand on your hair, untangling the strands, gazing down at you from above. His head blocked out the ceiling light. You smiled and let your eyelids droop slightly. You brought a hand up to cup his cheekbone, rubbing on it with your thumb. His grin subsided into a small smile, and whispered loud enough for you to hear, "Frisk, I lov-"

"WELL WELL WELL, LOOK WHAT WE HAVE HERE."

You jumped and Sans stepped back, his face tinted blue. Papyrus stood at the doorway, arms folded, looking at the both of you with narrowed eyes. He put his hand behind his head, flashing a cheeky grin at his brother. "PLEASE TAKE ANY FUNNY BUSINESS UPSTAIRS, FOR I DO NOT WANT TO TAINT MY EYES."

Sans tried to explain himself. "But Pap- we were just-"

"NO EXCUSES! NOW, IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL BE DOWN HERE MAKING PASTA TO CELEBRATE OUR NEW LIFE IN THE... ABOVEGROUND!"

You watched him as he stomped to the kitchen proudly with bags and bags of groceries in hand. Sans sighed. "Hey kiddo. Get up."

"You know full well that I'm eighteen," you groaned, unwillingly standing up. He grasps your hand tightly and in a blink, you were upstairs, in front of his room.

* * *

 "Was that really necessary?" You manage to say, staggering backwards and dizzy due to the sudden change of environment. He didn't even bother to turn on the lights for you upstairs- probably because he could see in the dark much better than you did. He shrugged, opened the door and pulled you in with him. God, it was so dark. You fumbled around everything while he shut the door. "Hey, kid," he said, and you spun around to the direction of his voice. 

"I'm not a kid, I told yo _AH!_ "

You were cut off by Sans wrapping his arms around your waist from behind and pulling you down. Your butt landed on something soft, probably his bed, with his arms still around you.

"Then tell me," he growled into your ear, voice rough and husky, making you shudder in excitement. "What are you?"

Your heart pounded in your chest. You've heard this before, in this voice, and you know exactly what to say.

"I- I'm your s-h-hngh..." you moan. His hand was in your pants now, rubbing his finger along the crease in your underwear. Your eyes were already half closed as you move your hips down on his hand, trying to get as much friction as possible but at that, he takes his hand away. You whine a little.

"Did I say you could do that?" he asks, holding you tighter. Your breath hitches. You were turned on-  _so_ turned on by this, and you hate yourself.

"You didn't answer my question, Frisk."

His other hand finds its way up your shirt, reaching to cup your breast from underneath your bra. You were already panting. He placed the tip of his pointer finger on your nipple, rubbing little circles. You couldn't find the ability to answer his question. Then, without warning, he squeezed you. Hard.

You yelp. "Answer my question," he demands. You already feel his energy- his magic pulsing, radiating, forming a tent at the front of his pants. The room was hot and you wanted so much more. His actions continued. You can't stand it. 

"I- I'm a slut," you whimper, "I'm _your_ slut, Sa...sans!"

With that, he swiftly pulled off your underwear and shorts and threw them to the side, leaving your lower half bare. Without warning, he pushed two fingers inside you, and you nearly screamed. "Sa..ans... fuck..." you moan instead. He pulled them out and thrust them back in again, and your breaths became heavier and more irregular with each movement. "Tell me again," he grunted, "what the fuck are you?"

"I- mmnh- I'm your slut, I'm a dirty, naughty bitch," you cry, and he sped up. You squirmed and gripped onto his clothes tightly, engulfed with pleasure. Suddenly, he stopped. Your eyes open a little wider and was about to question what was wrong when he pulled his fingers out. In the blink of an eye, you were on your knees on the floor, and something wet and hard pressed up against your cheek.

You know what that is, even in the dark.

A click was heard and his bedside lamp turned on, revealing his flushed face and glowing eye. His cock, blue and throbbing, had pre-cum beading at the tip. Your boyfriend looked hungry, fierce, intimidating, and his usual grin was no longer there. Your pussy was itching for any form of touch.

"Suck."

You held the shaft of his cock with your hand and put your mouth over the tip. Bit by bit, while coating it all over with your saliva, you manage the whole of it into your mouth. You start to suck him off, licking from the base to the tip, moving your head in rhythm, and all this made him hunch over. His breath was ragged too, and hearing his voice occasionally groan your name made you hot and uncomfortable. Your finger trailed down to your pussy, and you slid a finger inside while keeping your act on him steady.

He notices this and his cock twitched, a soft muffled moan coming from him. His hand ran through your hair, gripping it and pulling your head towards him as he thrust into your mouth. You could feel him pressing against the back of your throat and it made you gag a little, tears on the verge of overflowing at the corner of your eyes. He was just fucking your mouth now, thrusting in and pulling out. Being unable to keep up, you pull away from his grip and took a deep breath. Looking up at him, you were fully aware that your bottom was fully exposed and he was observing every single movement you made. You were filled with desire and love. Before you could even calm down or take another breath, you were on his bed again, ass up.

His hands held your hips. he brushed his cock lightly against your pussy, and you quivered in anticipation. You could hear his heavy breathing.

"Tell me... kid, what do you want me to do?"

"S-sans.. I want you to... fuck me..."

"Care to elaborate further on that?"

"F-fuck- I want you to fuck me deep inside my pussy- I want to be filled with you and- _fucking shit_ \- cum inside me-"

He brought your hips towards his cock and he pressed inside you fast and quick and this time you  _do_ scream, your vision dotted with stars and your mind blank- you couldn't think of anything but his name and how you're being fucked so roughly. You couldn't see him, but you could hear your own name being moaned breathlessly. You were drooling, weak, and shuddered every time he hit you deep. Pleasure overwhelmed you once more and you were left at his mercy. With each thrust, his movements became more erratic and he couldn't keep his voice low anymore. You, too, were reaching your peak. His voice was like a trigger. "Frisk- Frisk, shit, your pussy feels so good, fuck- I can't-"

He stopped abruptly and you could feel his cock pulse. Crying his name, pleasure racked your frame and you collapsed as soon as he pulled out, not giving a shit about the uncomfortable wetness in between your legs. He collapsed on top of you, rolling off straight after and lay next to you instead. The fierce blue light in his eye faded back into a soft white, and he stared at you while you pulled the covers over the both of you.

"We certainly got a little  _frisky_ there, eh?"

You froze. "...I pledge abstinence till marriage."

He laughed and pulled you close to his chest. They're all bones but you didn't really care. "Don't think you can do that when you've already had sex. With me." You knock him over the skull, making him look at you in confusion. "What the hell was that for?"

"I tried to knock some  _sans_ into you."

He looked disgusted. "What the fuck, Frisk, I love you." He giggled, grinning and patting your head.

"Mmm, me too," you murmured. You didn't want to get up to take a shower, even though that sounded pretty good, but apparently he read your mind.

"Do you want to shower?" he asked. You shake your head.

"Hmm. Do you want to shower with me?" he tried again. This, however, caught your interest. You nod.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bone Appetit, Sans.  
> Sorry for the weird end and writing. I haven't written explicit content for a long time, so i apologize and would certainly appreciate if i was given critique.
> 
> "Come with me" Geddit? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
